


Contes de sorcières

by Nelja



Category: Wuthering Heights - Emily Brontë
Genre: Classics, Dysfunctional Family, Gen, Ghosts, Magic, Real or not real
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 00:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dans ses moments les plus sombres à Hurlevent, petite Catherine tente d'invoquer le fantôme de sa mère dont tout le monde parle... spoilers sur le livre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contes de sorcières

**Author's Note:**

> Le roman d'origine a été écrit par Emily Brontë.
> 
> Cette fanfiction contient des spoilers sur tout le livre. Elle insiste plus que le canon sur les éléments surnaturels, ne lisez pas s'ils ne vous intéressent pas. J'ai un faible pour Catherine Junior quand elle manque tourner mal et parle de sorcellerie...

Catherine tremblait en rassemblant tous les objets qu'elle avait dissimulés au fil des jours. Les bougies que Joseph accusait Zillah de voler, avec le briquet. La cendre qu'elle disposa en cercle, puis en étoile. La bouillie de baies amères qu'elle avala avec une grimace. Et enfin, le plus précieux, le ruban qu'elle avait gardé de sa mère. Si Heathcliff savait qu'elle l'avait, il le lui prendrait, il lui arracherait les mains qui l'avaient tenu. A cette pensée, ses yeux pétillaient de malice, mais ses lèvres traçaient une ligne dure. Heathcliff avait aimé sa mère, s'était fait rejeter. Cela, elle l'avait compris depuis longtemps. Et aussi, que c'était le seul versant de son âme noire et escarpée par lequel on pouvait le faire souffrir.

Ils ne me laissent pas lire, pensa-t-elle, mais ils ne feront pas de moi une idiote. Nellie dit que c'est ce qui est arrivé avec Hareton, que c'était un enfant intelligent. Je ne veux jamais devenir comme lui. Il y a d'autres façons de contrôler le monde. Chacune de mes actions est surveillée, limitée, mais les mots m'appartiennent toujours, ils ne peuvent pas me les prendre.

Le dernier livre que Joseph lui avait pris - il avait fallu que les menaces d'Heathcliff surmontent sa répugnance à le toucher - était un livre de contes féériques et noirs, des histoires de sorcières et de démons pour faire peur aux petites filles et faire rêver aux enfants plus grands de beaux songes sombres.

Je serai une sorcière, pensa-t-elle, le front rendu brûlant par la peur, et l'excitation, et l'orage dehors qui dissimulait le bruit de sa tentative en même temps qu'il la rendait plus réalisable. Elle pouvait bien lui payer le prix qu'il demanderait.

Oh, je serai perdue, pensa-t-elle encore, avec un frisson d'horreur. Elle repensa à la douceur de son enfance, au bonheur d'être bonne, entourée d'êtres aimés. Je suis déjà perdue, conclut-elle. par la faute d'Heathcliff, je montre déjà au monde des crocs acérés, empoisonnés de haine, alors ce serait injuste s'ils ne le blessaient pas, lui aussi.

Je peux devenir une sorcière, dit-elle encore, à voix très basse mais en prononçant chaque mot. Je suis intelligente, je suis dangereuse, et je connais les rituels et les mots. Je dois devenir sorcière, je suis impuissante, je suis cruelle, et je suis née presque morte, à sept mois, en tuant ma mère. Et maintenant, je veux lui parler. Je suis une sorcière et je suis folle.

Elle s'assit en tailleur, et incanta les paroles qu'elle avait retenues, montre-toi, par l'amour de Dieu et par la peur du Diable. Elle avait envie de vomir. Ces baies étaient sans doute du poison, juste un peu, pas assez pour la tuer, seulement pour la laisser entrouvrir la porte, parler aux morts. Elle n'était pas certaine de ne pas vouloir mourir, mais elle ne voulait certainement pas être retrouvée ainsi. Déjà son regard se troublait, rendant l'air solide et les objets transparents. Ses oreilles entendaient des musiques brodant autour du fracas du tonnerre. Montre-toi, Catherine Earnshaw, Catherine Linton, toi qui as le même sang que moi, toi qui m'as donné la vie en perdant la tienne.

"Alors comme ça, c'est toi ma fille ?"

Le fantôme avait l'apparence d'une femme belle et dure, vêtue d'une chemise de nuit sous son manteau déchiré. Catherine reconnut précisément les yeux qu'elle voyait dans le miroir, jusqu'à leur expression désespérée, et comprit pourquoi son père n'avait jamais oublié ce visage et cette expression.

"Oui." répondit-elle. Son coeur battait. Elle n'avait pas l'impression de voir une mère. D'un autre côté, elle ne savait comment était supposée agir une mère que par les livres, et pour son expérience, c'était tout autant une créature chimérique que les fantômes ou les sorcières.

Elle avait peur, bien plus qu'elle aurait cru, et elle n'arrivait pas à savoir si c'était parce que la femme en face d'elle était morte, ou parce que c'était sa mère, ou parce qu'elle aurait fait peur à n'importe qui, superbe même dans la mort sans repos. Ou même si elle craignait surtout ses propres pouvoirs, la preuve devant ses yeux que ce n'était plus un jeu de petite fille qui fuit la réalité.

"Et c'est toi qui m'as tuée, dis-tu ? Tu es bien orgueilleuse. Il a fallu plus que toi pour me dégoûter de ce monde."

"Tu ne m'en veux pas ?" demanda Catherine, ne réalisant qu'en posant la question à quelle point la réponse comptait pour elle. "Tu ne me détestes pas ?"

"Je n'ai aucune raison pour cela."

"Et tu n'as pas de raison de m'aimer non plus ?"

Le fantôme tenta de rire, mais sa fausse gaîté, au lieu de former un son, troubla l'air autour d'elle en vaguelettes floues. "Non, ce n'est pas si facile de me faire dire cela. D'autres essaient depuis plus longtemps. Mais ce n'est pas ta faute, ma fille. Je ne suis pas complète, tu sais ? J'aurais dû trouver la paix après ma mort, mais mon amour et ma haine pour Heathcliff étaient si grands qu'ils auraient fait brûler l'endroit où je me trouvais des fondations jusqu'aux sommets ! Toi, et ce pauvre Edgar, vous ne m'auriez pas retenue comme ça, vous n'auriez pas planté vos griffes dans mon coeur. He, je ne dis pas ça comme une mauvaise chose, je serai très déçue si tu pleures !"

Catherine refoula donc ses larmes, et décida plutôt de se laisser envahir par la colère. Ainsi sa mère aimait Heathcliff, plus qu'elle, plus que son père même, et il était hors de question de compter pour elle pour l'aider dans sa vengeance. Elle se demanda si elle trouverait en elle la force de bannir ce fantôme pour toujours. Bien sûr que non. Elle n'avait pas assez de magie, ni assez de courage, ni assez de cruauté, sorcière ou pas.

"Il m'a fait du mal," dit-elle, les dents serrées. "Il nous a fait du mal à tous."

La mère de Catherine sourit, et cette fois cela sonnait vrai. "Cela ne m'étonne pas de lui. Il m'a fait beaucoup de mal, à moi aussi. Et on lui en a fait beaucoup."

"Tu t'en moques donc ?"

"Ma fille - je ne peux pas continuer à t'appeler comme ça. Quel prénom t'a donné Edgar."

"Je suis Catherine. Comme toi. Mais mon père m'appelait Cathy, pour faire la différence."

"Oh non, tu n'es pas comme moi, pas du tout. Mais tu n'es pas mal non plus. Cathy ne fait pas de différence, Cathy était moi aussi, peut-être plus que Catherine. Cat, donc, privilège d'une mère. Tu me dis ça comme si je devais tout savoir de ce qu'Heathcliff vous a fait, et je devrais probablement, mais la vérité est que je ne le _sens_ pas. Il ne reste de moi en ce monde que ce qui est lié à lui, c'est trop et pas assez, et tous les autres sont des ombres, même quand je voudrais qu'il en soit autrement. Je ne devrais même pas pouvoir te parler, je n'ai pas eu si chaud depuis longtemps. Sorcière, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es douée ! Et donc, comme c'est la première fois que je peux _savoir_ ce qu'il en est depuis longtemps, raconte-moi tout !"

Catherine chercha les mots pour dire comment Heathcliff avait fait de son conte de fées un conte d'amertume, sans même insister sur sa cruauté, parce que si sa mère ne pouvait pas être choquée au simple récit de ses actes, cela ne changerait rien de crier, pleurer et se mordre la langue pour en cracher le sang à terre. Et le fantôme de sa mère écouta sans un mot.

Elle sembla trembler à la mort d'Edgar, mais peut-être était-ce juste une impression dûe à la flamme des bougies.

"Alors ?" demanda la jeune fille, à la toute fin seulement.

"Alors il a certainement été cruel et injuste envers vous. Je te disais, je n'en ai jamais douté." Et, comme Catherine allait triompher, elle ajouta "Et tu as aussi été cruelle et injuste envers le fils de mon frère, mais ce n'est pas grave. Le monde n'a jamais été juste de toute façon."

"Comment cela ?" s'exclama Catherine, fâchée de ce pardon négligent qui la mettait plus bas que terre.

"Je le sais parce qu'Heathcliff a vécu la même chose que lui, et c'est ce qui l'a noirci ainsi ! Et maintenant, c'est sa méchanceté à lui qui fait de moi ce que je suis !"

"Tu ne lui as pas pardonné, donc ?"

"Certainement pas ! Je ne lui parle plus ! Sinon, je ne serais pas ici, pour sa punition et pour la mienne !"

"Et tu penses que je devrais... parler à Hareton ?"

"Cat, ma petite, j'ai toujours détesté qu'on me dise ce que je _devais_ faire. Alors je ne ferai pas cela, parce que tu n'as aucune raison de vouloir me plaire, et que tu n'as pas à faire semblant. Sois injuste si tu le veux ! Cela peut être bien amusant, je me souviens. Mais si tu te demandes si ton cousin peut t'aider... d'après ce que tu me dis, c'est une question de bon sens."

Il y eut un silence, puis le fantôme reprit "Je ne pourrais me plaindre que si tu faisais du mal à Heathcliff à ma place, mais je ne crois pas cela possible."

"Alors aide-moi à le faire !" s'exclama Catherine.

"Mais justement ! Cela fait des années que je m'y attelle, qu'il me supplie et que je me venge, et cela ne t'a pas aidée, n'est-ce pas, pauvre enfant ? Peut-être que c'est le contraire. Peut-être qu'il est temps que j'aille enfin le chercher, depuis le temps qu'il m'attend. Cela vous apportera la paix, pas seulement à nous deux..."

Puis elle eut une moue boudeuse, et conclut "Oh, pas tout de suite ! Mais on dirait que je vais devoir partir. Merci de m'avoir invitée dans une maison bien chauffée. Merci de m'avoir raconté les bêtises dont tout le monde est capable en mon absence. Tu m'as rappelé ce que c'était d'être vivante, petite sorcière de contes de fées."

Catherine se réveilla un goût amer dans la bouche et s'empressa avant tout de dissimuler toutes les preuves de ses actes. Comme elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait encore se permettre de remercier Dieu et qu'elle ne voulait pas se compromettre avec le Diable, elle eut une pensée reconnaissante pour un fantôme au visage dédaigneux mais attendri.

Elle recueillit doucement l'idée que cela avait été bien plus qu'un rêve, lui souffla dessus pour qu'elle ne s'éteigne pas, et choisit d'y placer ses espoirs, les plus généreux comme les plus durs.


End file.
